1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bags, and more particularly to golf bags with weighted support stands wherein a pair of legs are movable between an extended position and a retracted position.
2. Background Discussion
There have been proposed various golf bags which have legs movable between extended and retracted positions. In particular, there has been proposed a golf bag including a weight member adapted to move legs between extended and retracted positions. This golf bag is disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Application No. 92-14606 filed in the name of the inventor.